Addiction
by LexieSong
Summary: Jak do tego doszło? Czy kiedykolwiek myślał, że obudzi się rano i znajdzie Hermionę Granger, właśnie ją, w swoim łóżku? I to nie raz?


**Od Autora: **Podkreślam, że opowiadanie nie jest moje. Jest to tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Oryginał możecie znaleźć na profilu niesamowitej **epochalypse****_._**Opowiadanie wcześniej publikowane na moim blogu. Miłego czytania!

**Oświadczenie:**Wszytskie postacie i miejsca należą do J. . Opowiadanie stworzone przez epochalypse.

* * *

Spojrzał na swój zegarek.

Było w pół do ósmej.

Powoli masował sobie skronie i spojrzał na śpiącą kobietę, leżącą obok niego.

Hermiona Granger.

Jak do tego doszło? Czy kiedykolwiek myślał, że obudzi się rano i znajdzie Hermionę Granger, właśnie ją, w swoim łóżku? I to nie raz?

Zajrzał pod cienki koc, pod którym sypiał.

Nagi.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i jęknął.

Wiedział co zrobił. Wiedział, że kolejny raz przespał się z Hermioną. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Mówił sobie wiele razy, że nie może z nią sypiać. Nie może budzić się w takiej sytuacji.

Ale i tak to robił.

- Draco, która godzina? – wycieńczony głos Hermiony wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- W pół do ósmej – mruknął.

Zadrżał kiedy jej ramię powędrowało z jego klatki piersiowej i zacisnęło się w pasie. Przytuliła się do jego nagiego torsu. Czuł jak jego serce zaczyna szybko bić, tylko z powodu jej dotyku.

- Śpij dalej kochanie – Hermiona wymamrotała w stronę jego skóry.

Draco spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Hermiona wyglądała pięknie. Wyglądała tak naturalnie, po prostu śpiąc na nim. Jej długie brązowe fale rozłożone na jej poduszce i jego klatce piersiowej. _Od kiedy określam tą poduszkę jako jej?_ Pomyślał. _Prawdopodobnie od wtedy, od kiedy określam prawą część łóżka jako jej część…_

Wiedział, że nie może tego ciągnąć. To nie było dla niej dobre. _Ale teraz czujesz, że jest dobre, co nie?_

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z dołu.

- Znowu rozmyślasz.

- Wcale nie. – powiedział cicho, głaszcząc ją po plecach. Zadrżała delikatnie pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Znów spojrzał na Hermionę. _Jego _Hermionę. Jej policzki były zaróżowione pomimo wczesnej godziny. Jej usta, jej różowe, delikatne usta. Och, jak on kochał te usta, kochał ten uwodzicielski fragment jej ciała. Kochał ją całować, kochał przygryzać te usta i sprawiać, że jęczała z rozkoszy.

To te usta były powodem, dla którego się tu znaleźli. W samym środku jednej z ich znienawidzonych kłótni w Ministerstwie, celowo złapała jego policzki w swoje dłonie i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego. W rezultacie uciszając go na dobre. Któż podejrzewał, że ta pasja sprawiła, że ich pierwszy raz w jego biurze stał się tak niezapomniany.

- Właśnie, że tak. – powiedziała siadając i patrząc na niego uważnie.

_Och Merlinie, taka ty jesteś piękna…_ Pomyślał Draco.

- Nawet jeśli to prawda, to co? – odparł. Wiedział, że będzie naciskać, żądając odpowiedzi, błagając by powiedział jej o czym myśli.

Znów się położyła, teraz wpatrując się w sufit. Draco nieświadomie sięgnął po jej dłoń i złączył ich palce. Zbliżył ją do swoich ust i pocałował ich opuszki. Była uzależniająca. Wszystko w niej było uzależniające.

Jej uśmiech.

Jej inteligencja.

Jej piękno.

Rzeczy, które robiła tymi swoimi niesamowitymi ustami…

_Och… Słodki Salazarze…_

Wiedział.

- Chodzi o tą całą sytuację… o nas, prawda? – zapytała.

- Jak ty… - Draco wyjąkał.

- Za każdym razem kiedy to… ta sytuacja się zdarzy – zaczęła Hermiona – zawsze o tym rozmyślasz, ale nigdy nic nie mówisz. Jestem zmęczona niewiedzą.

- Nieznośna wszystkowiedząca jędza – powiedział Draco ironicznym głosem, uśmiechając się głupio.

- Więc…? – zaczęła Hermiona – Powiesz mi?

- Myślałem o powiedzeniu ci tego już od jakiegoś czasu – powiedział cicho, bawiąc się jej palcami – Zawsze mi się wydawało, że… no wiesz… ta sytuacja, sypianie z tobą, jest złe.

Czuł jak jej ciało sztywnieje kiedy przyswoiła informacje.

- Mówiłem sobie, że nie mogę wciąż tego robić, że to jest złe dla nas obojga – Draco westchnął.

- Kim wydaje ci się, że jesteś, że możesz decydować, co jest dobre dla nas obojga, Draco? – Powiedziała cicho Hermiona – Czy chociaż raz pomyślałeś, że chciałbym mieć coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? Nie możesz podejmować za mnie decyzji.

- Hermiona… - Draco westchnął.

- Nie, po prostu nic nie mów. Przez ostatnie cztery miesiące wydawało mi się, że coś między nami jest. Myślałam, przez jedną, krótką chwilę, że może znaczyło to dla ciebie tyle, ile dla mnie. – Hermiona wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku i złożyła ręce na piersiach – Chyba źle to oceniłam.

- Nie, wcale nie. – Draco przejechał ręką po jej włosach. Zmienił pozycję na taką, w której widziałby jej twarz mówiąc do niej – Przez trzy z tych czterech miesięcy, budziłem się w tej sytuacji, z tobą w moim łóżku. I przez trzy z tych czterech miesięcy myślałem o tym, czy to, co robimy jest właściwe i… jak społeczeństwo na nas zareaguje…

- Walić społeczeństwo – powiedziała Hermiona butnie. Draco prychnął.

- Zastanawiałem się czy jesteśmy dla siebie odpowiedni. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego ciągle ze sobą sypiamy… - Draco przerwał.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego tymi swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami. Tymi, w które mógłby wpatrywać się całymi dniami. Poczuł nagłą ochotę, nie… nagłą potrzebę pocałowania jej, tu i teraz.

- A potem tego jednego poranka, pomimo tego, że niewiele się różnił od każdego innego… Kiedy obudziłem się z tobą śpiącą w moich ramionach, wszystkie moje wątpliwości wyparowały. – wyszeptał Draco – I wtedy już wiedziałem.

- Co? – zapytała go Hermiona. Podniosła jedną rękę i pogłaskała jego policzek, wodziła kciukiem po jego szczęce – Powiedz mi.

- Jesteś uzależniająca. – odpowiedział – Nie ważne co sobie powiem, nie jestem w stanie od ciebie uciec. Cokolwiek bym nie zrobił lub pomyślał, wszystko sprowadza się do ciebie.

- Co chcesz… - pytanie Hermiony zostało przerwane przez usta Draco, które właśnie złączyły się z jej własnymi. Językiem śledził jej wargi przygryzając delikatnie dolną z nich, kiedy jego ręce powędrowały do jej talii i przyciągnęły ją bliżej. Uśmiechnął się kiedy otworzyła usta, wpuszczając jego język. Draco dotknął go swoim i usłyszał jej westchnienie. Zawsze wygrywał bitwę z jej językiem. Hermiona wypuściła z siebie cichy jęk kiedy objęła rękami jego kark, niwelując przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi.

Usta Draco opuściły jej i teraz delikatnie ssały wrażliwy punkt pomiędzy jej karkiem a ramieniem. Ciche westchnienia i jęki rozkoszy tylko bardziej do motywowały i ssał mocniej, zostawiając na niej swój znak. Jej ręce przeniosły się z jego karku i teraz śledziły niewidoczne ślady na jego torsie, schodząc niżej i niżej… Poczuł skurcz w dolnej części swojego brzucha i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Draco odsunął się i spojrzał na nią. Hermiona była zarumieniona bardziej niż wcześniej i miała na twarzy głupawy uśmieszek. Wiedział, że miał identyczny i wiedział, że prawdopodobnie wygląda z nim idiotycznie.

- Co mówiłaś? – mruknął Draco, kładąc się obok niej.

- Miałam zamiar zapytać, co masz chcesz zrobić z tym całym uzależnieniem. – zapytała figlarnie.

- Karmić je – burknął, odwracając znów twarz w jej stronę, pożądanie znów wypełniało jego oczy. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją – Znowu i znowu i znowu.


End file.
